crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanjō! Garudafenikkusu!
Tanjō! Garudafenikkusu! (誕生！ガルダフェニックス！) is the 26th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 31, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: It's the final round of the Buthokan Cup and Kouya must win in order for the Tobita Club to participate in the Asia Cup. Kyousuke Jin has built Kouya a brand new Gear called Garuda Phoenix to replace the shattered Garuda Eagle. Will Kouya be able to control his new powerful Crush Gear? Plot The episode left off with Kyousuke apologizing to Kouya and realized how Kouya felt when the latter lost Garuda Eagle. Kouya said that he is sorry, with the Gear Master continuing further that Dino Spartan cannot be gone. Then, Kouya holds the opened Crush Gear box while stating that the Gear Master would not have lost to Kishin if he used the new Gear. He asks his teammates why did Kyousuke build the Gear for him. Kuroudo replies that the Kyousuke chose friendship over victory and Jirou also comments that it is a hard thing for the Gear Master to do. The scene shifts to the dark waiting room where Kyousuke is in tears while the destroyed Dino Spartan is seen on the table and Lilika is standing nearby. Back at the arena, Jirou attempts to asks if the new Gear is equipped with a familiar technology, with Kuroudo replies that the Gear is equipped with VT Chassis similar to Gaiki. Kuroudo adds that the new Gear was been handmade by Kyousuke, and it is different from Gaiki in that the new Gear has a rear weapon attached to it as well. Jirou thinks that the new Gear could be one of its kind in the world with the said settings. Just as Kouya picks up his new Gear, he sees a vision of a soaring fire bird (a phoenix) before he is reminded by Jirou to concentrate on the next battle. After Kouya steps in the ring, the referee announces that the former will be using a new Crush Gear equipped with VT Chassis with a rear weapon designed by Kyousuke. Takeshi, who is watching the match with Gomano and Momita at the arena, is asked by the latter if he hears the referee's comment about Kouya's new Gear. Takeshi tells him to keep quiet and watch the match instead. Gomano asks if Mach Turbo is strong enough to defeat Kouya's new Gear. Takeshi says that he is confident that Satoru will defeat Kouya. The GPX champion eventually steps in the ring. The two brag themselves in their minds before the match starts. During the first round, Kouya tests the power of the new Gear by making the battery box to shift forward. The Gear goes past Mach Turbo and hits the ring's wall but luckily regains composure. As the host comments on how Kouya is unable to control the new Gear yet, it moves along the wall before shifting its battery box backwards which casts a spin attack. Still, the new Gear remains uncontrollable and keeps hitting around the spin block. Kyousuke then leaves the waiting room after hearing the host commenting on how ridiculous the new Gear is and the way it moves after that. Kouya then loses the first round after his new Gear goes straight to the ring's wall once again. Satoru as well as the spectators rebuke him for his inability to use the Gear, to the point of the spectators urging Kouya to go home. Kyousuke then enters the team bench for the Gear inspection. Kyousuke blames himself for Kouya's loss. He admits that he forgot to adjust the VT Chassis settings during its completion. The VT Chassis setting is very sensitive and must be set carefully, if the settings did not match the Gear Fighter's ability, it will definitely lose control. Jirou asks that if Kyousuke changes the settings, Kouya can control it properly; the Gear Master replied affirmatively that Kouya can but Jin needs some changes in the settings which relieved the Tobita Club. At the second round, Kouya can nearly control the Gear properly. The Gear then uses the VT dash technique but it is easier to control unlike in the first round. But Mach Turbo keeps dodging the new Gear. The Tobita Club are confident of Kouya to win except Kyousuke and Lilika with the latter finding Kouya's scenario a psychological problem. She further commented that his heart is not in the new Gear, but in Garuda Eagle. She further stated that Kouya loved Garuda Eagle with all his heart and finds nothing wrong with the new Gear, but rather Kouya himself and the Gear is not as the same as Garuda Eagle. Kyousuke told Lilika that the new Gear is more powerful than Garuda Eagle since the former has a VT Chassis and a rear weapon. But Lilika replied that Garuda Eagle is the source of Kouya's strength as a Gear Fighter. She now thinks that Kouya will lose the match. The new Gear suddenly shakes with Mach Turbo getting the upper hand until the former dodges with Kouya winning round 2. During the intermission, the new Gear revealed to have a hairline crack. The team then asks Kyousuke what happened to the spare parts; the Gear Master replies that he didn't build any and the Crush Gear with the VT Chassis is built by hand and the Gear should be made by a special type of resin (similar to Garuda Eagle). The Tobita Club are then in the verge of giving up but Kouya is determined to win the next round by letting Garuda Eagle fight for the very final time. Until Kuroudo realizes and tells Kyousuke that it is the answer to the problem. Kyousuke then takes Garuda Eagle from Kouya and replaces the shattered Gear with that from Garuda Eagle and it fits. Kouya then asks why did it fit; the Gear Master replied that the new Gear's data is loosely based on how Yuya Marino designed Garuda Eagle. Kyousuke then happily tells Kouya that the new Gear is the new Garuda Eagle. He then told Kouya that only one person can use the new Gear, and that is Kouya. Before the start of the final round, he imitated his brother's actions as he recalls a flashback of his brother's heart connecting with his Crush Gear. Yuya said that one can talk to his/her Crush Gear by connecting with the fighter's calm center in the heart. Kouya now understood his brother's words, and the new Gear needs a name. Upon Kouya's Gear release, the new Gear, Garuda Phoenix suddenly changes colors to blue. The gear then performs incredible dash power similar to Gaiki's. It then attacks Mach Turbo persistently and casts a Hurricane Crush-like attack in a flaming background which tosses Mach Turbo in mid-air. Garuda Phoenix then attacks with a Shining Sword Breaker-like attack and throws Mach Turbo out of the ring. The Tobita Club are now qualified to continue on the next stage (the Asia Cup) with only 10 points to qualify for the Asian Cup finals. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)